


The Treble With Love

by tricky_fix



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, F/F, F/M, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Multi, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 20:24:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15759039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tricky_fix/pseuds/tricky_fix
Summary: Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls! Come one, come all to the University of Sina's fourth annual Battle of the Bands, and place your bets! Who will you vote for out of the many competitors? The laid-back, l'aissez faire Garrison? The cocky, confident Military Police? Or perhaps the tenacious, unrelenting Scouting Legion?Or do you think they'll all lose out to the reigning champions, the Titans?-_-_-_-Erwin Smith is lead singer and guitarist for the Scouting Legion, a band that's lost to the Titans for the last three years in a row. This year, though, they might have a fighting chance when Erwin comes across Levi Ackerman, whose vocals seem to be nothing short of godsent, and who seems oddly familiar.Which is, of course, just a little suspicious because Erwin's pretty sure that they've never seen each other before. Ever.





	The Treble With Love

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, idk what happened here, but I had an idea and now I'm writing it.

"Where the hell are you? Huh, Erwin? We need to practice if we even want to make it to the same round as the Titans!" Hange's voice is tinny through the phone, but it does nothing to mask their annoyance. Three years of losing to the Titans has spawned a little bit of an obsession, and that means that the Scouts now start practising _months_ in advance. Hange continues their rant, and Erwin lets them. 

He doesn't usually skip out on band practice, being a good, dedicated lead and whatnot, but today was an absolute drag. He's exhausted, he feels like his brain is melting, and he should probably be more worried about what Hange will do to him when he does show up, but all he wants is to get drunk and _go home_. 

"Are you even listening? Goddamn it, Erwin. This isn't like you. What's going on, huh? You okay? Come on, tell me. Tell Hange all about it." 

"Sorry, Hange. It's just one of those days, you know?" Erwin looks up at the hole-in-the-wall bar he's stumbled across and figures it'll do, despite being in an unfamiliar part of town and looking just that bit too shady. "I'll be around tomorrow, but for now, I'd just like to wind down a bit." 

"Alright, that's fair. Can't have our Commander burning out on us, now, can we?" 

As it has since Hange first dubbed him as such, Erwin feels an odd sense of deja vu prickling at his mind at the nickname. 

"Yeah. Tomorrow, then?" 

"Yeah, yeah, sure. Just, let me know where you're at so can send an Uber if I don't get a good night text." 

Erwin, now seated at the counter, thinks for a second to remember the name on the sign outside. In the background, he hears the opening notes of a song, and idly hopes that the singer will do it justice. 

"A place called Kenny's. It's outside the district." 

"Kenny's, outside our district. Alrighty, I'll look it up on Google Maps or something. Night, Commander." 

"Night, Hange." 

Now that his attention isn't divided, Erwin can properly take in his surroundings. The bar is less shabby on the inside than it looks, amber lighting and chattering patrons making it seem a tad more welcoming. His gaze wanders over to the small stage, and it's almost as though he develops tunnel vision and selective hearing at the same time. 

The singer is small, some might even call him tiny, but despite that, it's clear that he isn't one to be crossed. Erwin wants to keep looking, because the stranger is absolutely gorgeous, but his voice, oh, his voice is even more so. 

_"Take me to church,_  
_I'll worship like a dog at the shrine of your lies,_  
_I'll tell you my sins so you can sharpen your knife,_  
_Offer me that deathless death, and good God, let me give you my life,_ _"_

He sings as though the experience the song speaks of is his own, and Erwin is tempted to describe him as angelic. His hair, however, is as dark as a raven's wing, and his eyes are a thunderstorm grey that match, and Erwin knows that angels don't smirk like that. He also knows, somehow, that that description would be met derision if he were to ever mention it to him. 

The singer looks at him, and though his eyes widen fractionally when they meet Erwin's stare, nothing else changes. He still sings, voice like honey through silk and smooth as velvet and Erwin can't find it in himself to look away, or stop listening. 

Erwin sits bewitched until the man is finished, and only shakes himself out of his trance when he comes to sit at the bar. It takes him a moment or two to work up the nerve to address the noirette, but he does, eventually. 

"You've probably heard this before, but you have an amazing voice." 

The singer looks at him for a minute, before he nods once, decisively. 

"Thanks, Blondie." 

"It's Erwin, actually," Erwin says, extending his hand to shake. 

The stranger, who is beginning to seem less and less strange, grasps his hand firmly and shakes. 

"Levi." 

Levi's fingers curl around his, and when they do, he feels warmth shooting up his arm, and suddenly, he is kneeling on the dirty ground with a blade pressing into his palm. The image looks real, feels real, but then, he blinks and their hands are separating. 

"Good to meet you, Levi." 

The pair sit in silence for a few minutes before Levi snorts. 

"For someone who looks like a politician, you're shit at small talk." 

"I've been told I'm quite charming, actually." 

"Mm, sure. By who? PTA moms?" 

The conversation continues along this line for a bit more, and Erwin learns that Levi also attends the University of Sina, but they've never seen each other in campus because Levi's classes are an odd jumble of Foreign Languages, Literatures, Music, and the like as opposed to Erwin's very straightforward Business and History focused ones. 

By the time he learns that Levi is only a few years younger than him, has mild OCD, likes cats and is actually pretty good friends with Hange, he is nowhere near his goal of getting drunk and even further from his goal of getting home. He doesn't mind.

"Can I ask you something?" 

"Just did," Levi scoffs at him, but his expression makes it clear that he's listening regardless. 

"How come I've never heard you at the Battle of the Bands?" Erwin's genuinely curious. Levi's singing is easily the best he's ever heard, surpassing both his own, and Petra's, and he'd like to think that they both had pretty good voices. 

Levi shrugs. 

"Never had a band to perform with." 

Erwin squints at him a little. 

"Do you _want_ to perform with a band?" 

Levi straightens in his seat, and although he'd been about to take a sip of his drink, he puts it back on the counter. 

"Are you suggesting that I join the Legion with you and Shitty Four-Eyes?" 

"If you want to." 

Erwin watches as Levi picks up his drink again, and watches as he downs it in one shot. 

"Yeah. Yeah, alright." 


End file.
